You are my Sunshine
by Abby212
Summary: Zosan! Zoro has terrible nightmares and Sanji comforts him. Rated T for character death.


A/N~ Hello my lovelies, its been awhile. Sorry I'm not posting very often but I do have a lot of fics written I just have to type them up and post them. Anyway, this is a short little fic I wrote based on a tumblr post I can't seem to find again.

* * *

Some nights I'll lay in my hammock half asleep and I'll here whimpering from across the room. I know what it is. I knew what it was the first time it happened. It's the sound if Zoros walls crumbling. The sound of his walls falling around him. His walls, his protection from his past. And I hate hearing it. It's terrible. Hearing such a strong willed man break down. He does his hardest not to let his emotions get in his way, but sometimes it just too much.

The first time I heard it happening, I crawled out of my hammock and over to him. I looked down at his tear streaked face. I heard him murmur something, but I couldn't make it out. I cupped his cheek and whispered his name.

"Zoro"

He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"Sanji" he whispered back.

I slipped into the hammock next to him pulling him close.

"It's ok Zoro I'm here"

He warped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine" I began to sing quietly to him. "You make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away"

Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning I had to get up before everyone else to cook breakfast. I tried my hardest to slip out of the hammock without waking Zoro. But in the end I failed and Zoro opened his eyes. He grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"Thank you Sanji"

I smiled lightly at him before lightly pulling arm out of his grip and walking off to cook.

A couple nights later I heard him whimpering again. I walked over and crawled into the hammock next to him. He pulled me into and embrace and I started to sing.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried"

This became a routine for us. His walls would crumble and I would comfort him. I would sing the song until he fell asleep.

One morning as I was trying to pull my arm out of his grasp he only held on tighter.

"Zoro I have to go cook"

"I know just one more thing" he replied. He closed his eyes as he pulled me closer. It was a soft kiss barely the touch of lips against lips. As soon as it was happening it was over. As he pulled away I could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. So I smiled lightly at him like I normally do, and I saw the fear leave his eyes replaced by hope.

The morning kiss also became routine. We never talked about it. It was a silent agreement.

One night after about a 2 months after the first kiss I had heard him whimpering so I once again crawled into the hammock next to him. He moved to where his forehead was resting on mine. Our lips a breath apart. My eyes slid shut as I closed the distance between us. This kiss wasn't like the others. This one was more than just a light brush of lips against lips. This kiss was our lips pushed together actually kissing.

He licked my lips asking for entrance witch I didn't give willingly he had to push his tongue past my lips to get in my mouth. We explored each other's mouths deepening the kiss.

We did eventually have to pull away for air. I panted into his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Sanji..." Zoro murmured after a while.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"You don't have to do this" he whispered sadly.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Zoro I'm not kissing you because I pity you" I said. "I'm kissing you because I want to and you obviously want to too"

And what I said was the truth. I don't know when I started having these feelings but I knew that I wanted it. Wanted him.

"Sanji please don't play games with me" Zoro begged.

"I'm not!" I told him.

"You're a ladies man always have been! And if you haven't noticed yet I'm a man!" He almost yelled.

"Zoro" I sighed. "I'm gay. I always have been and that's not changing anytime soon"

"But the way you treat Nami and Robin-"

"I may like men but I still know how to respect a lady"

He pulled me to where I was laying down in his arms again.

"You really think I would have let you kiss me like that if I liked woman"

Zoro chuckled.

"Sing to me" he whispered.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you never know, dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away"

The next morning when I got up he kissed me like he did the night before.

After that we shared a goodnight kiss every night and a good morning kiss every morning.

We never really talked about our relationship. We never established if there even was one there. I hoped there was.

A couple months after that first real kiss the marines thought it was good idea to attack us. I knew I should have been paying more attention to Zoro but Luffy was being reckless and almost fell of the ship. When I turned back around I couldn't find Zoro.

"Zoro!" I yelled and ran over to where he last was as the rest of the crew finished off the marines.

As I looked over the side of the ship I saw something green sinking further and further.

"Zoro!" I jumped over the side into the water I hooked my arms around him and pulled us above the water again.

"Luffy pull us up!"

Arms shot out from the ship and wrapped around us pulling us out of the water.

I laid him on the deck. From here I could see the damage his stomach was bleeding and there was a hard blow to his head. I put my hand in front of his nose. He wasn't breathing.

"Zoro! Zoro no!" I began doing CPR. Tears streaked my face I held his nose and breathed air into his mouth. I pulled away slowly. He gasped air back into his lungs and his eyes snapped open.

"Sanji!" Was the first word out of his mouth.

"Zoro you're okay" I said. "Thank god"

He pulled my head down and crushed our lips together. I heard the crew gasp as I melted into it.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss. When we pulled away I rested my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"I thought I lost you" I said.

"Well you didn't" he replied.

"Move I have to check his wounds" chopper said pushing on me. I smiled at the small doctor and I moved off Zoro.

Chopper cleaned his wound then dressed it. When he was done I helped Zoro stand back up and took him to the bunker and into his hammock. I was gonna walk away and let him sleep he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hammock with him.

"Sing to me" Zoro said.

"I'll always love you and make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me to love another, You'll regret it all one day"

I didn't mean to but I fell asleep in his arms. I fell in another way too.

I fell in love.

I was awoken but I hungry Luffy demanding me to go make food. I slipped out of the hammock and Zoro kissed me again before I left.

That night Zoro dragged me into the kitchen and made love to me on the small bed I have in the store room.

Before he fell asleep he asked me to sing again.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you never know, dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away"

We decided to sleep in the store room every night so we could have more privacy.

One night when it was pitch black outside and I was for sure Zoro was a sleep I whispered "I love you Zoro"

I was wrong about him being asleep.

"I love you too Sanji"

Three months after that another Marine ship attacked. I tried to make sure I was watching the whole crew but Zoro was so distracting. He was extremely sexy when fighting. So I paid him more attention than I did the rest of the crew. That included myself.

I didn't notice the marine that had come up behind me. I didn't notice when he pulled his gun out. I didn't notice when Luffy called my name. But I did notice when a bullet tore through my chest. I noticed when Zoro screamed my name as I fell to the ground. I noticed the blood seeping out of my chest. I noticed Zoro abandon his fight drop his swords and run to my side. Worst of all I noticed the tears in Zoros eyes.

"Sanji! Sanji! No! No! This can't happen!" He screamed taking off his shirt and pressing it over my wound.

"Zo...ro" I managed to get out.

"Shhh shhh Sanji" he said. "You'll be fine! You'll be fine!"

"Zoro..." I could barely talk. My mouth was filled with blood. "Sing to me"

He gasped and started crying harder. But he pulled me into his arms and began singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you never know, dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away" his voice was shaky and filled with pain.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head, and I cried" the rest of the crew had gathered around Zoro. One look at choppers face and I knew I wasn't gonna make it.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you never know, dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away" he took a choked deep breath.

"I'll always love you and make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me to love another, you'll regret it all one day" I could see the tears in everyone's eyes.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you never know, dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away Please don't take my sunshine away"

The last thing I heard was the sound of Zoros voice and I died with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N~Hello again! Sorry if it made you cry, it made me cry just writing it. But i hope you enjoyed it anyway. ^_^


End file.
